Restoration
by BlueRoses9190
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies are doing their noraml thing of saving the world, but what happens when the Restoration comes? How will this person affect the battle of good an evil forever. READ AND FIND OUT! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE 1S
1. Restoration

_Note to Readers: **Please** don't judge this story by the couple first chapter!!!! Let me say that again. **Please** don't judge this story by the couple first chapter!!!! It was my first attempt at writing any fan fic!!! I just finished writing the Ch.10, and I promise the chapters get better as you read!!!!!! Just give this story a chance and keep reading!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Ch.1 Restoration**

"Buffy," Giles said "I am afraid we are being faced with another Apocalypse."

It had been 6 months after the closing down of the hell mouth in Sunnydale. Buffy and the Scoobies are in Italy trying to find all of the new slayers.

"O great. At least I have my slayerette army. What is trying to kill us today?"

"Well actually it is a very old prophecy written by the Egyptians. Apparently, in Cairo there is a mummified demon known as the Eater of Souls. It is said that in the season of Tekh, which we are in right now, he will rise and bring the world to such a horrible end that even the torturers of hell would quake at the suffering of the world."

"Wonderful. Let's call the Scoobies and explain to them this doom which is knocking at our door."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It is too hot in Egypt" Dawn whined "and it smells like old fish."

"Dawn you were the one who begged me to bring you." Buffy said. Xander, Faith, Dawn, Kennedy, Willow, Giles, and Buffy are now in Cairo looking for where the demon will appear. They are in the middle of a deserted desert.

"Hmph." Dawn said. Then she stuck her tongue out at Buffy. Buffy lunged at Dawn tackling her to the ground. "Your super strength makes sibling rivalries hard." All of a sudden, an invisible wall came between the two.

"You two are like kids." Willow said.

"Willow!!! I was about to win!" Dawn pouted.

"We're here." Giles said before Dawn could say anything that could get her in trouble.

As they got out of the car that they had been driving in for more than an hour, they looked around and saw nothing but desert.

"Giles where are we?" Buffy asked "There is nothing…."

Then out of nowhere, a huge explosion happened in the sand! It was enormous and every one flew back and became immediately unconscious. The last thing they heard before the blacked out was the most ferocious roar they had ever heard.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dawn was the first one to wake up from the blast.

"BUFFY!" she screamed as a huge demon lunged at her. Buffy had just woken up and jumped in front of the demon. A gruesome battle broke out between them. Buffy was winning. Right before Buffy was going to try and snap its neck he turned to sand.

"What??" Buffy gasped. She was suddenly punched from behind her. The demon had teleported himself to behind her. As Buffy fell, Faith woke up and lunged at the ancient demon.

Buffy got to her feet. 2 super slayers verse one demon hardly seemed fair. By now everyone was awake and watching the fight.

"Willow a sword!" Buffy yelled. As faith and Buffy kept fighting Willow ran over to the now overturned car to get a weapon. Willow threw it towards Buffy and she caught it in mid-air. Before she could swing at the demon's neck, it disappeared. This time it didn't reappear.

"Well I suppose we should hit the books." Giles said. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Ah. Here are the prophecies of Tak-Humnu-Nuh." Said Giles.

"Talk-Nunu-Huh???" Buffy said confused.  
It's Tak-Humnu-Nuh, Ancient Egyptian prophecies." The Scoobies were at an Ancient Egyptian Scroll library. Giles got them in through his Watcher Council days.

"It says more about our Eater of Souls friend. Apparently, the only way to destroy him is with the help of the Restoration. Exactly what the Restoration is I don't know." Said Giles.

"Oh! I got this one!!" exclaimed Dawn "It says here that the Restoration is not a thing, but a person."

"O yes. I do remember something through my studies in the Watcher's Council. This person is not from this dimension. O and the mystery figure should rise from the place where the Eater of Souls rose."

"Is the he/she evil?" Buffy asked.

"That I do not know." Said Giles.

"Did anyone see this person there when he exploded from the ground?" asked Xander.

"No? That's what I thought."

"Well I bet that where ever a Soul Eating friend is this person would be there too." Buffy said.

"Hey B. Looks like you and I our are gonna get our demon slayage on and go hunting for this monster." Said Faith.

"What about me?" asked Kennedy "I am a slayer too ya know."

"Kennedy stay and help research. Faith and I can take care of this."

"Be careful Buffy. We don't know too much about this demon. Who knows it probably has more than just freaky teleportation powers." Said Dawn.

"Don't worry I will."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey this is my first fan fiction ever!!! PLEASE give me some feedback. Negative review is okay too. There is going to be more chapters and I have some crazy ideas which I hope everyone will love. Keep reading!!!! This is shorter than what I expected. The next chapters will get longer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Catherine

**Ch.2 Catherine**

"Where do you think this demon could be???" Asked Faith. Buffy and Faith were back at the site were their most recent battled took place. They were looking for this demon and the Restoration.

"I dunno. Let's go back to the spot where he exploded from the ground." Said Buffy. When they arrived at the spot where they had their last battle it looked like no one had been their since.

"Well there is no one here." Said Faith, but she spoke to soon, the demon teleported to right behind them. It was too late. He kicked them both to the ground. Faith hit her head on a rock and became unconscious. Buffy got up though.

"I guess it is just me and you big guy." She said.

"You can't kill me slayer. I am invincible." The demon had finally spoken.

"I beg to differ." At these words, the intense battle started again. Buffy had the upper hand, but as quick as a blink of the eye she was on her back.

"Goodbye Slayer." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I wonder what could be taking them so long." Complained Dawn. Willow, Kennedy, and Dawn were having a girl's night watching as many chick flicks as they could.

"I am sure they will be here soon Dawny." Willow said. Deep inside she was worried too. Usually slaying a demon didn't take this long.

"But Buffy promised she would watch Pride and Prejudice with me!!!! If she doesn't get here soon, I will have to watch it without her. I can't stand waiting any longer. I need Mr. Darcy!!!" All of a sudden, Willow shot off the couch and was very alert.

"Something… something big just happened with magic…I can sense it. Oh my!!!" At these words a demon bust through the door. Kennedy went to slay it. When she tried to punch it all of her strength was gone. She was thrown across the room.

"What..what happened to my powers!!!" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Found anything Giles." Xander said.

"No. For the millionth time NO!"

"Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I just have this feeling that something big is going to come about from this demon being here. Actually, I am worried about what the Restoration might do. Xander, hand me the book Dawn found the info about the Restoration."  
"Here it is. Don't get you panties in such a twist. Buffy and Faith can handle what ever is out there."

"Hmmmm…..Well it says here that……OH MY GOODNESSS!!! Xander, get the car we need to get back to Willow, Dawn, and especially Kennedy!" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just as Buffy thought it was over, and that she had lost, the demon stumbled back. He suddenly fell back, and that is when Buffy saw the red sword sticking from its back.

"What…Who?" she said. Then when Buffy looked to her right, she saw a girl standing there. She was about Buffy's age and had long brown hair. "Who are you??" Buffy questioned.

"My name is Catherine, and I am the Restoration." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"KENNEDY!!!" Willow exclaimed! "Why can't she fight back???" Willow wondered. "I must do something. Willow uttered a spell and then a sword sitting on the table flew up pierced the demon in the neck. She rushed to Kennedy's side. "Are you okay??" she asked.

"Yeah. Buy why…what happened to my strength." Kennedy asked frantically. Giles then came rushing through the door.

"Goodness!! Are you guys alright?" he said seeing the dead demon on the ground.

"Yeah were fine, just a little shaken. Willow killed it, but Giles something is wrong with Kennedy." Said Dawn.

"Oh yes. I think I know why. I found out what the Restoration is really supposed to do." Giles told them everything he had found it. When he was done, Buffy came through the door.

"Buffy!!" Dawn said. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "It is so awful…" Dawn stopped. Behind Faith, a girl was standing there.

"Umm...Let me introduce you to the Restoration. Her name is Catherine, and…uhh…she's a slayer. "­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey everyone!!!! What is with this slayer named Catherine??? READ AND FIND OUT!!! Lets just Catherine brings something to the world the will forever change it. Since this is the second chapter of my first fan fic story, I really need your reviews. I am getting the hang of things a little more!! Tell me what you think!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Explanations

**Ch.3 Explanations**

_Flashback_

_The Restoration will stop the Eater of Souls…When the demon fell dead a girl was standing behind him…."Umm...Let me introduce you to the Restoration. Her name is Catherine, and…uhh…she's a slayer. "_

Catherine walked in and presented herself to the group.

"Hi. As Buffy said, my name is Catherine and I am a slayer. I killed the Eater of Souls. I am the Restoration that it talks about in the prophecies." Everyone stood there kinda of awkward. Dawn was the first one to speak up.

"I thought you were supposed to come from a different dimension? You look normal to me."

"I am not from this dimension. Where I come from every girl is a slayer. If you are not one from birth, you are killed. My whole world is based on this. The slayers in my world are different though. They are evil."

"Evil?" Xander said.

"Yes evil. They protect the dark forces. They do not fight against them."

"Then wouldn't you be evil?" asked Kennedy.

"No I am not evil. I will explain everything."

"How are there slayers in your dimension?" asked Giles "To my knowledge slayers were created here, and are unique to this dimension. They are not something that is in every world."

"Let me explain how slayers got in my dimension, and also how I am not evil. Along time ago, there was a slayer named Cassandra. A wicked sorcerer who goes by the name of Ryonez wanted to get the slayer out of this dimension."

"O!! Sorry for interrupting, but I have heard of Ryonez. He was extremely powerful and he did claim he killed a slayer." Willow added.

"Yes. That is him. He didn't kill her though. He put her through a portal and she ended up in our dimension. Our dimension is populated with humans and demons like yours. When she got there, she met a man named Iso. Iso knew of her coming because he had visions. He also knew of abilities. He found her and took her in. She continued her slay the demons. Once when she was fighting a vampire a villager saw her. The villager ran into the city and told everyone what he had seen. The difference to between your world and mine is that everyone knows that demons are real. They grew up in fear of them. It was so weird that she was fighting the monsters. At first, they were scared of her. Thinking she was a demon herself. She convinced them to get a vampire so she could show them that she killed demons. After she dusted the vamp, people thought she must be a god. They made her queen over all the land. One day this Queen Cassandra fell in love with a man from our world. The two ended up marrying. She ended up conceiving a child. The baby was a girl. As the girl grew up everyone noticed her abnormal strength and her great skills in combat. It just so happens that for one reason or another, the power of the slayer became hereditary. So from her time to mine most girls have been born with the gift."

"What do you mean _most _girls?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn, why do you have to know every single detail about everything?" asked Buffy.

"It's fine." Catherine continued "For some reason not every single girl gets the gift. It is kinda of like how not every girl gets blonde hair when they are born. The sad thing is that if you are born without the power of the slayer then the law is you must be killed. Society has no use for you."

"That doesn't explain why you are not evil. For all we know you are." Kennedy said.

"I was about to get to that. Originally, all slayers were good. It was a blessing to our world to have protectors to fight the evil. There was one man, an evil man, who didn't like the slayers. His name was Lucas. They were making the world full of good. He had himself sired to become a vampire. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to live forever. He worked himself up through the political pyramid of our society. Eventually he became chief advisor to the Queen Slayer herself. At the time, the queen slayer was Alexandra. He used Black Magic to put Queen Alexandra under his control. He then had himself declared ruler over the land. Through flattery and promises of wealth and more power, he had the slayers turn on society. They now fought against good. Even though the majority of the slayer population is evil, there are still those who are good. They are constantly fighting to overthrow Lucas. I was one of them. It was always such a struggle to do good. So many of my friends went to join his evil causes. I stayed strong though. I swear I am to do good. Evil I despise."

"Wow you dimension sound like hell." Faith said.

"But why are you here? Why were you chosen to some here and not any one else?" Buffy asked.

"Well I was to come here over all the slayers in my dimension because I am the strongest. The power of the slayer has been watered down through the years. The slayers are still unnaturally strong, but they don't have the strength that you or Faith possesses. I just about equal to your powers. I also am good. We have our own prophecies also. I wasn't chosen from a crowd. The prophecy says that _one girl in all the world who possesses the quality of a pure essence and extreme strength, more than the average slayer, will not only help her world but many more. When the time comes, she will be sent to slay a demon and by doing this, she will return the power of the slayer in that world to the original. She will also influence the world for the good or evil in the Battle. _I have slayed the monster, but the second part I don't understand. What does it mean return the power to the original? Do you know what the Battle is?"

"Is that why my powers are gone?" asked Kennedy "Because she came." To this, Catherine gave a confused look.

"You mean you were a slayer too? Are there as many slayers in this world as there are in mine? You aren't evil right?"

"Let me explain." Said Buffy "A couple of months ago I went up against the biggest evil our world has ever seen. Faith and I couldn't defeat its army by ourselves. We found this scythe that had the essence of a slayer in it. When it came time to fight Willow put the essence into all of the potential slayers. Like your world, every girl who could have the power had the power. When you came, it must have returned the power to just Faith and I. And to the Battle part, I have no idea."

"So it's just Me and B and Miss Restorer with the powers now?" asked Faith.

"Apparently so." Answered Giles "But this battle I have no idea. We are just as clueless as you are?"

'CATHERINE WATCH OUT!!!" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­While everyone was talking with Catherine no one noticed a girl come stand in the door way. She held a cross bow at Catherine. She was about to shoot it when Buffy went and tackled her. Buffy knocked her out and yelled for some rope. When the rope came, they tied her to a chair.

"She did not have normal human strength." Buffy said.

"Oh my goodness. I know who that is. She is part of Lucas's army in my world. How did she get here?" Catherine exclaimed. At these words, she woke up. She struggled but she couldn't break through the strong ropes that held her to the chair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Buffy. She didn't even pay attention to Buffy. She just started talking to Catherine.

"He knows you are here. He knows about the prophecy. He knows your name Catherine. If you don't come back, he will come to get you, and he will bring an army of slayers. The Battle has come upon us." When she was done speaking, she suddenly broke through the ropes and jumped out the window. When Buffy went to look for her she was no where to be seen.

"I think we all better get some rest. Today has been a full day. Tomorrow we will go back to Italy and start researching this Battle." Said Buffy. Little did they know, but this Battle was already upon them. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was to explain what will happen. REVIEW!!! I always need feedback. Things are about to get crazy!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. Nonsense

**Ch.4 Nonsense**

"Where could they be?" whined Andrew "They've been gone for like 2 weeks." Andrew and Rona had stayed behind in Italy. They were watching the house.

"Andrew, they're saving the world…again. This stuff takes time. If you don't shut up soon, I will make is so you can't speak anymore." Rona threatened. This did make him quiet, well, at least for a moment.

"Do you want to play a game? I could totally beat you in a game of Dungeons and Dragons."

"What do you not understand about the words SHUT UP!!!?"

"Sorry…are you sure you don't want to play? It would be fun!"

"Fine. I guess I will just leave." Rona stomped to the door. Before she could open the door, it opened for her. Then she felt the pain of cold metal run through her stomach. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I must go back and except my fate. I won't have people in your world die because of me." Catherine said.

"No. We can't do that. We will protect, and since she is a slayer, she can help fight. Right guys???" Xander said. He was smitten with a crush for Catherine. He couldn't let her go that easy.

"No one is leaving. This Lucas guy doesn't know what he is up against" Said Buffy. They all got on a plane to return to Italy. Lucas did know what he was up against.

"You are all going to die." Thought Lucas as he spied on the Slayers. "And then I will have fun watching your world burn ." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

­­­­­­­"I hope Andrew and Rona haven't killed each other." Said Dawn "You know how annoying Andrew is and you know how short Rona's temper can be."

"Who is this Andrew and Rona you guys talk about?" asked Catherine. Of course, Xander was the first to answer.

"Well Rona is…well, she was a slayer and Andrew…well…I actually don't what he is. Wait, I do know what he is. He's just a nerd."

"We are here." Giles said. They had been driving from the airport for about an hour.

"Great cause I am starving!" said Dawn.

"Wait B. Look at the door." Faith said. The door was kicked off its hinges.

"Your right, something is off here." Said Buffy "Andrew. Rona." She yelled but there was no answer. She looked to her left and saw a foot sticking through the door. "Help!" She yelled. She ran over to the body. It was Rona. She was dead. Buffy saw the sword sticking out of her stomach.

"I…I couldn't do anything. I couldn't. She was walking towards the door and then the girl was there. She killed Rona, killed her. I couldn't stop her."

"Who killed her Andrew??? Who??"

"I had never seen her before. I don't know where she came from. She killed Rona. Rona tried to fight back, to save me, but she couldn't Rona. Buffy, I think the girl took her powers."

"Well that girl didn't take her powers, but I'll get to that later. Why are you still alive?"

"She told me she wouldn't kill me, as long as I promised to give someone named Catherine this message from Lucas. '_You had your chance. We're here. Don't get to comfortable, your time has come. I am coming after you.' _I have no idea about this battle. Who is Lucas?? And who is Catherine?"

"Let me explain everything to you." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It is all my fault. I feel really bad. Because of me, one of your friends is already dead. Maybe I should just return home." Said Catherine.

"Sorry you're stuck with us." Said Buffy. "Giles do you know anything about this Battle everyone seems to know about, except us."

"Right now, no. Don't worry though, I will get right on it."

"Good. Willow, in the message he said that they we're here. Is there any way you could do a locator's spell and try to find this guy. Xander, maybe you could check news reports or death notices because lots of evil slayers protecting the evil, should surface somehow in the normal world. Faith you and I go patrolling and see if we see anyone or anything suspicious."

"What about me??" said Dawn "I am not a little girl anymore. I can do stuff."

"Fine you entertain Catherine. Show here everything you can about our world from inside the house. You must stay inside the house though."

"Don't worry Buffy. If anything troublesome comes in, I still have the power of the slayer. I can protect her."

"And anything for me? Poor powerless me?" asked Kennedy.

"Help Willow. Okay. Everyone meet back her in a couple of hours. Faith lets go." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"There is something fishy about Catherine. I don't trust her." Said Kennedy.

"You are just mad that she took your powers away." Replied Willow.

"Maybe…I dunno, there is just something about her eyes."  
"It's okay to be upset. You really liked being that strong. Now help me with this spell." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

­­­­­­­­­­­­"Everything looks normal to be B." Faith said as they walked around some dark alleys in town. "No monsters trying to harm us or anything."

"That's just it Faith. Where are all of the monsters? We usually have one or two by now. Where could they be?"

"I honestly don't want to know. I also don't really care that much."

"Do you think they could be recruiting demons???"

"I dunno…BUFFY BEHIND YOU!!!" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah here it is." Giles said as he picked up an old book called Battles, Battles, and more Battles; Battles from the Past, Present, and Future. "Lets see…The Battle of Gangora...nope…The Battle at Cumorah…happened…Where could this battle be?"

"Hey Giles" Xander yelled from the computer "What do you think of this…the amount of bizarre deaths has actually decreased. There have been less demon killings."

"Umm…I think it is nothing to be concerned about, coincidence maybe." Then they heard the sound of windows breaking. Giles and Xander were knocked out by the slayers. Before Giles fell into complete unconsciousness he heard the muffled screams of Dawn screaming HELP! ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Things are about to get twisted!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Any questions or comments please just ask!!!!! Keep reading!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Playtime

**Ch.5 Playtime**

"BUFFY BEHIND YOU!!!" Faith yelled. Buffy turned around just in time to see a slayer run at her holding a knife. Buffy blocked the girl's attack, and threw her to the floor. "B, I think we have company." Buffy looked up and saw about 20 evil slayers looking at them with eyes that could kill.

"What are our chances?" asked Buffy.

"I dunno about you B, but I think it is time the see the power of a true slayer." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What was that noise?" said Willow. "It sounded like the glass was breaking." Willow and Kennedy ran down stairs to the front room. Surely enough, the front windows were broken in. There was no one or nothing to be seen. "

"Let's make sure Giles, Dawn, Catherine, and Xander are okay." They went to the makeshift library and found Giles and Xander unconscious on the floor. All of the window in this room were broken too.

"Xander wake up!!" Willow screamed.

"Willow?" Giles said.

"Giles, it's me. Are you okay? What happened???"

"Where is Dawn? I heard her scream."

"I can't find Dawn or Catherine anywhere." Said Kennedy. She had gone looking for them while Willow was waking up Giles and Xander.

"It was the evil slayer. They came and knocked me out and took Dawn and Catherine."

"You guys, LOOK AT XANDER"S BACK!!!" said Kennedy.

"O goddess!!" Willow ran over to him. A knife was sticking out of Xander's shoulder. "Oh no, I can't lose him. How didn't I notice this before!!!?" Willow cried.

"We must get him to a hospital." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?" thought Andrew. After watching Rona die while he could do nothing, Andrew was extremely depressed. He was just walking all over town just thinking. As he was walking down an alley way, he heard fighting noises. "Could that be Buffy?" but before he could the corner to see if it was Buffy, the slayer who killed Rona came around the corner. She looked him up and down once or twice then said

"You know the slayer. You're coming with me." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Did you hear that? It almost sounded like Andrew's screams."

"Yeah I think I heard something." Buffy and Faith had been fighting the evil slayers for about five minutes. Already the numbers were from about twenty to seven. The slayers started to get the point that they were going to lose. As quick as they came the all disappeared.

"We should get back. I think everyone will want to know about our victory." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dawn woke up to the feel of hard stone floor.

"What…Where am I??" She sat up. That is when she noticed her arms chained to the wall. "That's not a good sign. Catherine, are you there?" It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. "Catherine?" then a door way opened and some light flowed in.

"You're awake Dawny?" Catherine's voice asked.

"Yes. Catherine where are you??"

"I am right here sweetie." Then the lights turned on. She was in what looked like a torture chamber. Andrew was chained next to her on the wall.

"Andrew??" she asked. There was no response. At that moment, Catherine walked in the room, unchained. Dawn's eyes grew big as she saw the knife in Catherine's hands.

"I am so glad you are awake, Dawny, cause now we can play." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Buffy." Faith said pointing to the front windows of the house.

"No!" yelled Buffy!! They both ran into the house. 'Dawn, Willow, Giles, ANYONE!!!"

"They aren't here." Said a mysterious voice.

Buffy looked behind her, and saw a man standing there.

"Lucas."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hey!! Things are starting to heat up!!! I none of you wouldn't mind could you review cause I would really appreciate more feedback. The next chapter will be posted before the day is over!!! I hope you like it!!


	6. Note to Readers

Note to Readers

For anyone who reads Restoration the next chapter won't be up until a couple of days have passed since I am out of town. Keep Reading!


	7. Unwelcome Greetings

**Ch.6 Revelations**

"Hello Buffy, Faith. I've been dying to meet you. Come sit, let's have a chat."

"Get out of my house, Lucas!"

"Why so rude. I just asked you to sit." He made a motion with his hands. Two slayers came through the door, and tried to hold Buffy and Faith, so that they couldn't escape.

"You are gonna need more than this to stop us." Said Buffy. Faith and Buffy then flipped the slayers over and quickly took care of them. The slayers had little power compared to Buffy and Faiths.

"O...Well, Still come and sit." He said this and looked directly into Faith's eyes. She started walking towards him, hypnotized.

"Buffy! I can't control myself!!! Help!" Buffy went and tackled Faith.

"Don't look into his eyes." Buffy said. Turning to Lucas she said "I am not going to ask you again. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

"Temperamental!! I just wanted to talk, and I see that isn't going to happen. I guess you just don't care about your sister's life." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Can't you drive any faster Giles? Xander loses more blood by the second!"  
"Willow, I am going as fast as I can. I am almost reaching 100 mph!"

"Faster!" Willow said and the gas pedal went down by magic instead of Giles foot.

"Willow stop. I don't want you to lose control, again." At these words Willow stopped, and just sat in the back mumbling angry words. By now, they were speeding down the freeway trying to get to the hospital as fast as they could. When they arrived there, Xander was immediately rushed into the emergency room.

"We will take it from here." Said the doctor. Now all they could do is wait. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Stop you are hurting me!" said Dawn. Catherine had put a cut in her arm. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you get it? I am evil."

"Well I know that but why? Was anything you told us true?? Your world?? Lucas??"

"Yes, silly. Most everything I said is true. My world really is like that. The only little detail out is that I am the Queen of the Slayers. I am as bad as I can get baby. Lucas is my partner in the darkness. Now shush doll face cause I was having fun." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What have you done with my sister? WHERE IS SHE?"

"You really love your little sister don't ya? She is a pretty little thing. Too bad she is probably going to be dead in a few minutes, maybe a few hours if she is lucky." At this Buffy's anger got too much. She lashed out and tried to punch him.

"Whoa now. Feisty are we?"

"B, I think he has some force field around him. We can't get through."

"Faith, do me a favor, stay here and watch him while I go find Willow so she can do a locator spell to find Dawn."

"No problem B. I'll watch this lunatic. Run fast." At this Buffy was off. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Ring, Ring, Ring" _Willow's cell phone goes off.

"Hello?"

Will, it's me Buffy. Lucas has Dawn and he is going to kill her. I nee…"

"He has Dawn? His evil slayers almost killed Xander. I'm at the hospital right now. He was stabbed."

"He hurt Xander?? Once, I find Dawn, this guy is going to wish he had never come to my world. I need you to do a locator's spell for me. Find Dawn. Call me back as so as you are done. I am going to be doing some looking of my own."

"Be Safe." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dawn, are you there?" Andrew said. He was just waking up and he thought he heard Dawn's cry.

"Andrew?"

"Dawn, what happened to you? You look like you fell off a cliff."

"O I am so glad you are alive. We need to get out of here. Turns out Catherine is evil. She did this to me."

"That wench! Buffy is gonna be so mad. She is gonna kill her."

"Who is going to kill me?"

"Buffy, she is coming for me. When she gets here you will be sorry." Said Dawn.

"Oh no!! I am so scared. Help me!" Catherine said sarcastically.

"Apparently you don't know Buffy very well. Once you hurt her friends, she gets mad. When she is mad, no one can stop her. She is going to kick your butt so hard." Said Andrew. "Just look at her track record, she always wins."

"Hmm. Interesting. Don't care. Everyone has their fall though, and Buffy's is soon coming." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey everyone!!! This is what I did on vacation. Sorry so short!!! I am back so expect more chapters soon. Reviews would be nice!!! I need some encouragement!!!! Thanks to the few who have reviewed so far. Love Ya!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	8. Unraveling

**Ch.7 Unraveling**

"_Where could they be?"_ Buffy thought to herself. She had already hit the creepy warehouses and crypts. "_Will better hurry up! I am running out of time."_ At these thoughts, her cell phone rang.

"Buffy. I found Dawn she is in the mansion on Dark Hollow Road. Funny, the street name makes a little sense. Dark…well you better go."

"Thanks, Will" She hung up and started to run as fast as she could. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Now that she is gone we can get to know each other. Sit."

"I'd rather stand." Said Faith.

"Suit yourself. Nice place. Too bad, I will have to destroy it so soon. I might have liked living here. It's a little small for my tastes, but cozy."

"Um…whatever fang boy. You do realize we will stop you. No chances of destruction here. We are just too good at what we do. We always win."

"Well everything has it's time to fall."

"Yeah and yours is soon coming."

We'll see about that. Well I just wanted to offer you the chance to come to the winning side. You could join us and we would be unstoppable. We could rule together. Everything we ever wanted…" Lucas's eyes became glossy and he almost started drooling.

"Control yourself fang boy. You are drooling. To bad your dream is just a dream. There is no way I would ever join you. The whole evil thing is just not my thing anymore. Now I am bored so I am going to give you five seconds to leave before you really see just what I can do."

"Like you could ever touch me. I can see this isn't going where I want it to. Till next time." Lucas then just vanished.

"Stupid teleportation. I think Buffy isn't going to be too happy about this. Whatever. Might as well go find B." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What…Where am I??" Xander had just woken up. He looked around. He saw a strange girl with red hair sitting in the corner of the room. "Who is she??" he wondered. Apparently, she heard him because this girl woke up.

"Xander you are awake." Willow said.

"Who is Xander and who are you??" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when Buffy shoves it into the ground." Dawn said.

"Stop all this talk about your amazing Buffy. It is making me frustrated, and hello, you're the one being tortured by me. I don't think you want to get me angry." Said Catherine.

"But everything we have said is true." Andrew piped in. "She really is going to kick your butt so hard."

"OUIET!" Catherine screamed. She then made a huge slash across Andrew's face. "That'll teach you to shut up."

"Actually, Catherine, I don't think Andrew is the one who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Buffy! I knew you would come!" cried Dawn.

"Oh good, Mrs. Super Slayer to the rescue. Come on Buffy, Teach me a lesson." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Your friend Xander has temporary Amnesia from the hitting his head." Dr. Reynolds explained. "His memory should come back soon enough, just give him time."

"Thanks." Willow replied. Back in Xander's hospital room Giles was trying to bring back some of his memory.

"So my name is Xander and you are my friend named Giles."

"That is correct." Said Giles.

"And the red head is named Willow."

"Correct again."

"I still don't remember you all."

"I tried. In due time hopefully you will."

"Hi guys." Will had just come back in the room. "We can all go, but Xander has to stay here overnight, just to make sure he is okay."

"Do you think he will be safe??" Kennedy said. "I mean with the evil slayers all around trying to kill us."

"Who is trying to kill us??? Maybe it is good that I don't remember." Xander groaned.

"Maybe one of us should stay with him." Giles said.

"I'll do it. I was an ex-slayer. I think I can handle myself. I can always call if there are any big issues I can't handle. I think Buffy might need you."

"Who is Buffy?" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Now where could Buffy be?" Faith had been looking all over the place for Buffy. "No sight of her to be found."

"Slayer." Faith turned around to see an army of about 50 evil slayers glaring at here.

"Love the odds. 50 wannabes versus the true thing. This should be interesting."

Right when Faith was about to fight the wannabes, a car turned the corner. It was about to hit her when is stopped. Someone's voice Faith did not recognize said "Get in."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Read, Review, Enjoy!!!!! Love Ya!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	9. Rescues

**Ch.8 Rescues**

_Flashback_

"_Slayer." Faith turned around to see an army of about 50 evil slayers glaring at here. _

"_Love the odds. 50 wannabes versus the true thing. This should be interesting."_

_Right when Faith was about to fight the wannabes a car turned the corner. It was about to hit her when is stopped. Someone's voice Faith did not recognize said "Get in."_

Seeing her situation, she jumped in the car.

"Thanks for the rescue, but who are you??" asked Faith. She was talking to a woman about her age. She has hair as snow. With her looks, she could have been on the front cover of any magazine she wanted.

"Faith, we are from the dimension from where Catherine and Lucas hold their evil rule. We are the good ones who battle the evil."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So nice of you to drop by, Buffy. Dawn, Andrew, and I were just playing a game. You can join us if you want." Catherine lunged at her. Buffy quickly dogged her attack and managed to punch her in the face at the same time.

"A stake…four dollars, a crossbow… fifty dollars… the look on your face right now…priceless." Dawn said to Catherine.

"Yeah, talk about a Kodak moment." Said Andrew.

"Wow you two, facing death and your sense of humor is still there. Surprising." Buffy then broke the chains that were holding Dawn and Andrew. "Now for you," she said turning to Catherine "No one messes with my friends, especially my sister, and expects to get away with it. You have unlocked something you can't handle." Buffy utterly demolished Catherine in a fight. Catherine had no chance of victory. While Buffy was fighting Catherine, no one noticed a dark figure appear behind Dawn.

"BUFFY!!" Dawn screamed. Everyone looked to where the cry came from.

"Now, now Buffy, we don't want anyone to get hurt, especially your pretty little sister." It was Lucas.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!!!" Buffy said.

"You really are temperamental. Hmm…now that I think about it, the blood of a relative of the slayer might taste good." He started to move his mouth into a position where he could bite Dawn. Right before his teeth hit Dawn's flesh, a crossbow bolt flew past Buffy's head and into Lucas's hand. Lucas howled with pain, and dropped Dawn. Dawn ran to Buffy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Giles why don't we head to the place where Dawn is. I bet Buffy will be there to. She might need our help." Said Willow.

"I bet you are right. I have a bad feeling, that something big is about to go down."

"Yeah me too. I sense some magics of the evil kind at work. We better hurry!!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Hey B, thought you might need back up." Faith was standing in the doorway, holding a crossbow.

"Nice timing Faith. Who are the ladies with you though." Buffy noticed three girls standing behind her. One of them, who had hair as white as snow, stepped into the room and started to speak.

"Again we meet Lucas."

"Serenity!!! What are you doing here??"

"What, Lucas?? Did you expect me to stay in our dimension, while you try to take over this one?? You really are an idiot. O look, you brought Catherine with you to. Now I get to enjoy destroying two of my enemies."

"You wish!!!" said Catherine. "I could break you like a twig right now, Serenity, so you better shut up!"

"Hey Catherine, look at your odds. Two slayers way more powerful then you could ever dream of, and then there is me and I also have Jene and Lydia with me." The two girls who had been behind everyone now stepped up at the mention of their names: Jene and Lydia.

"Catherine, we will get them another time, but I do think we should go." Said Lucas. Lucas then evaporated.

"You are gonna wish you never came here Serenity!" Catherine said this, then she evaporated too.

"Well now that they are gone, Hello Buffy, I am Serenity, Catherine's twin sister. I am here to help."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Giles! Look, there is everyone. Look at Dawn!! She is hurt pretty bad!!" Willow ran out of the car to greet Buffy. They were just coming out of the mansion on Dark Hollow.

"Willow, you are here. Again one of my friends makes perfect timing. Can you help Dawn? She seemed to have passed out. We need to get her to a hospital." Willow rushed to help Dawn. They laid her in the back of Giles's car.

"Oh my…is Dawn…?" asked Giles.

"No she isn't dead, but she might be if we don't go to the hospital fast."

"I need to go to a hospital to. Look at the scratch on my face. It really hurts!" Andrew whined.

"Just get in." Buffy said.

"Buffy, who are your new friends?" Giles asked pointing to Serenity, Jene, and Lydia.

"We'll explain later. We really just need to get to a hospital again."

"Why do I have this feeling I have done this thing before, recently??" Giles said sarcastically.

"GILES!!! Just GO!!!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey!! Read, Review, Love it!!!!! I am starting on the next chapter now so please review this one. I love knowing everyone thinks!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	10. Reunion

**Ch.9 200,000**

"Dawn will be okay. She just has to stay the night, like Mr. Harris." Dr. Reynolds said "You guys seem to get hurt a lot. You in some kind of trouble?"

"Us trouble??? Well...No…Nothing be can't handle." Said Willow. She turned away and walked back to the gang. Dawn was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. She was in the same room as Xander.

"How could I have let this happen to her?? I am supposed to protect her, not almost kill her." Buffy was being extremely harsh on herself.

"Buffy, you did as best as you could. She'll be fine." Giles tried to comfort her.

"Thanks." Buffy said. "Now to you three, explain what…"

"Buffy?" Dawn was waking up. "Where am I? Ewww…is that a needle in my arm. Gross. Oh, I am in the hospital aren't I??"

"Oh Dawnie!" Buffy rushed to Dawn's side. "Yes you got hurt pretty bad. Do you feel okay??"

"Um…I feel like someone hit my head with a brick and now they are poking the bump it made, but I will deal."

"Visiting hours are over. You must all leave now. You can come back tomorrow morning." A nurse had popped in her head. She looked a little mad since it was like three in the morning.

"Do you need me to stay here??" Buffy asked Dawn.

"Nah. I have Xander here. It is only for a couple of hours anyways."

"Okay. Xander keep her safe."

"Alright, Duffy, or is it Puffy??? I can't remember." Said Xander

"It is Buffy dim wit." Dawn said.

"This could be a long night for Xander." Said Willow. The gang left the hospital and left to return home.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"My cheek still stings real bad!!!" Andrew complained.

"Andrew if you don't stop complaining I am going to make you feel real pain." Kennedy said.

"Children!!!" Giles yelled. They were now all in the family room of the house.

"Ok, Serenity I believe it is, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Buffy

"Well, Buffy, I am Serenity. Jene, Lydia and I are from Lucas's dimension. We are good though, unlike them."

"Are you sure about that? Cause Catherine said that too, and then she went all evil and slashed me on the cheek. Look, see, it really hurts!!!" Andrew said.

"No interruptions Andrew!!" Buffy yelled "Sorry about that, the dork never knows when to shut up."

"One more thing, are you and Catherine really twin sisters. That's what you said right???" Andrew butted in.

"Can I gag him, he is so annoying." Kennedy said.

"No, that was a good question. I really am Catherine's twin. I fight for the forces of light, and she fights for the forces of dark. It wasn't always like that. When we were born, everyone said there was something different about us. We were stronger and quicker. Turns out, we were prophesied about. We were the ones that were supposed to bring about the Restoration, since we were above the average slayers. Lucas knew about the prophecy as well. He wanted to use it to his advantage. He thought if he could find whoever was supposed to bring about the Restoration, and make sure they are on his side, then wherever the prophecy was fulfilled he could come in and take over since there would be little resistance. He eventually found out about us. He invited us to come and stay at his palace, but I ran and hid. I knew all he had to offer was evil. Catherine on the other hand, got pulled into his trap through her own greed. She wanted all of the power and wealth he had to offer. She didn't care about the evil things she would have to do to get it. When the time for the Restoration came around, I was captured by some of Lucas's evil slayers. They held me captive at his palace. After a few days, the whole palace became empty. I easily broke out and ran home. It was such a weird sight. No one was there. When I got to my home, all of the people who still had some good in them were camped out there. That's when I found out where everyone had gone. All of the evil beings had traveled here. They are planning to conquer this world. I couldn't just stay there knowing what would happen to your world. So I came here with my army to help."

"You have an army??" asked Willow. This time Lydia responded.

"Yes we do. We have about 200 slayers who fight for good. They are all hidden in an abandon warehouse."

"I know it is not much, but that is the best we could do." Said Serenity

"Do you know about how many slayers Lucas may have??" asked Faith.

"200,000"

"I think we are going to need a bigger army." Said Andrew

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Dawn asked Xander.

"Not really. For some reason though I keep thinking _First First First_. Whenever I do I get this creepy feeling down my spine."

"Well that's a start. We fought the First. He was the first evil, we made all the potential slayers real slayers, and then we jumped into the Hellmouth and fought until we won. Spike actually saved us all and destroyed Sunnydale at the same time. Does that strike a bell?"

"No. I don't like the name Spike though."

"Let me think, do you remember Glory?"

"No"

"What about the Master?"  
"No"

"Angel"

"Familiar, but no"

"Tara?"

"No"

"Anya?"

"Anya…I…Oh Anya. I remember." Then Xander burst into silent sobs.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well I think we have our work cut out for us." Said Giles.

"Also might I add, he is trying to recruit as many demons from your world as he can." Jene added in.

"Great. We need a plan of some sort, um…yeah a plan, but first we should probably go see your group of slayers. Conditions in that warehouse are probably not to good. I don't think we can fit everyone here though." Buffy said. Then the doorbell rand. "Andrew, could you get that?"

"What if it is evil slayers?" he whined.

"They probably wouldn't ring the doorbell." Said Faith.

"Man, I am like there personal slave. Andrew do this, Andrew do that." Then he got to the door. When he saw who it was, all he could do was scream "BUFFY" She came running. She looked through the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spike??" she said.

"Hello Luv. Care to invite me in?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry it took forever to update. Review and keep reading. If you are reading this please review or just let me know you are reading my story cause right now I am feeling a little discouraged. Thanks!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	11. Authors Note2

Hey my few readers. I am currently driving across the US so I won't be able to update for a while. It will probably by a week or so. I dunno. Best Wishes!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	12. Struggle

**Ch.10 - Struggle**

"_She looked through the door and stopped dead in her tracks._

"_Spike??" she said._

"_Hello Luv. Care to invite me in?"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"I thought…I thought you were dead?" Buffy quietly asked. Everyone was back in the family room.

"So you are saying the amulet you used to destroy the First held you captive, and then you were a ghost at Angel's Wolfram and Hart." asked Willow.

"Yeah pet and being able to walk through walls isn't as fun as it sounds." Buffy just sat in the corner. The emotions inside her were confused.

"Well it is kinda a good thing that Spike is here since the power of the slayer was restored and what not. Also he can help fight the evil slayers." Kennedy said.

"The who?? and what?? I think I need an explanation because right now I am just confused."

"You're not the only one in the room who is confused." Buffy piped in.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Xander, its okay to cry. Sometimes it makes you fell better." Said Dawn.

"Don't worry about me. It was just a kind of painful way to restore me memory. What happened to you?"

"Basically Catherine is evil, Lucas is in town, and Catherine has a good twin sister named Serenity."

"How simple our lives are." To this the both laughed, and sunk deep into thought.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Buffy and Spike entered the room, all eyes turned on them.

"We better get to solving this apocalyptic problem." She said. Everyone was happy to now have something to concentrate on. "With an army the size of his, we must battle brute strength with brute strength. If Serenity has about 200 and they have 200,000 we desperately need more muscle."

"How are we going to find that many people to even up the odds?" Faith questioned.

"I think I might have a solution which will even the odds a bit." Said Giles. "Kennedy and Lydia, come over here." They both got up. Everyone was very curious about what Giles had thought of. "Now I would like you two to knock each other over by pushing on the other on as hard as you can." They both just shrugged and started testing their strength. They were both struggling to win. After about a minute of this they both stopped since neither one could win. "Just as I thought." He paused for a second trying to collect his words. Everyone was now really puzzled. "The Restoration may have taken away their strength, but they are still not completely as weak as a normal girl. All of the slayerettes have been demoted to their potential slayer status."

"I think I understand what you are saying." Willow exclaimed "If the power of the slayer has really been watered down in the other dimension, then those slayers have the about the same amount of strength as out potentials."

"Correct. So if we can try and gather as many potentials as possible, we can increase our numbers."

"That is truly great Giles, not to me a pessimist, but gathering the amount of force we need in the time we have kind of seems impossible. They still have many more than us." Said Faith.

"You also have to factor in my strength, Buffy's strength, and you strength Faith.'' Said Serenity.

"Don't forget Willow and Spike. They can take their fair share of bad guys out." Said Andrew.

"I might be able to get a few more people from my LA experience." Added Spike

"So they have the numbers, but we have the stronger forces." Said Kennedy

"Recruiting potentials, this seems like fighting the first all over again." Sighed Buffy. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Catherine was beating a vampire demon senseless. You could just see the anger radiating off her.

"Calm down Catherine. We need demons like this one for the Battle."  
"Shut up Lucas!"

"Ouch, that hurt!" He just smiled sarcastically.

"How would you like it if you utterly humiliated by _her_ in front of your sister. I looked like a fool!"

"Just imagine the look on their faces when we win, and you kill them."

"Why don't I just kill them now and get it over with?"

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Against all them? You are strong, but not that strong."

"I could handle it." Her anger kept rising. She couldn't handle it, and killed the demon.

"We need him, Catherine. Control your temper, or your neck will be the one being snapped."

"Yeah right. You need me. I am stronger than all your mindless followers." Lucas all of a sudden was behind her with a dagger at her throat.

"Are you so sure??" He slightly cut her than disappeared again. "Behave!" He was no where to be seen, but his voice got the message to Catherine, also the cut across her neck.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Xander, Dawn, ready to go?" Willow came bounding into their room.

"I couldn't be more ready. I hate the hospital. I have spent way to much time here." Replied Dawn.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here they are." Serenity said. Buffy, Faith, and Spike had gone with Serenity to see the troops they had. They were on a platform about 30 feet above the base of the warehouse.

"I'm impressed." Buffy said. When the walked in the girls were training.

"We try to keep ourselves in top physical shape. You never know when you are going to need to fight." The girls then noticed they had visitors. Everything went from being reasonably noisy to dead silent. You could hear the faint scratching of mice. "Girls I would like to introduce you to Faith and Buffy. They are the slayers of this world. This is Spike, he is a vampire." The sound of a crossbow firing rung around the warehouse. Some one had shot at Spike. Buffy managed to catch it inches away from Spike's chest. She just snapped it in half.

"Who shot this??" She asked. A girl with caramel colored hair raised her hand.

"Why did you stop that shot? He is a vampire. Is this world insane??"

"Good aim, but he is good. He has a soul. He is one of the necessary fighters in this war."

"Sorry Buffy, I should have said something to stop that."

"No worries."

Serenity turned her attention back to the 200 something girls who were all staring with curious eyes at them. "Consider these people your generals. They are here to observe and help you train for the next couple hours. Do what they say, or you will have to deal with me."

The girl with the caramel hair stood up and said "Why should we take order from these two slayers?? What is so special about them?? I am a slayer too. Why aren't I in charge."

"Jill can you…"

"I'll take care of this Serenity. You want to know why we are different?? I'll show you." Buffy then flipped down. "Jill, was that your name?? Come one, give me your best shot."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey readers (if anyone actually does read this) ; - ). Sorry that it has been months since I have updated. I have been having family issues. My brother was diagnosed with brain cancer. Things have settled down now and I want to get back to this story. I would sincerely appreciate it if I got reviews. This chapter might have not been the most exciting thing in the world, but I need to develop the characters and situations for future chapters. If there is anything anyone wants to see happen, tell me and I might put it in. Love and Hope to all!!!!! Keep reading!!


End file.
